The Necklace
by RaeRaethehedgehog
Summary: After missing a date Sonic gives Amy a necklace rewarded to him for saving Station Square. Before he knows it Eggman, Shadow, and Rouge are after the necklace. Will Sonic be able to save Amy and her necklace? Or does the necklace have a mind of it's own?
1. The necklace

**The Necklace**

**By: RaeRaethehedgehog**

_My third fanfic. _

_So I hope I do good on this…_

_I also hope that ChristianWestonChandler doesn't rip off my stuff again…_

_This is another Sonamy…Trust after this and another story I will be doing a Shadamy so hold in there._

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything Sonic related. Sega does._

_So enjoy and review!_

____________________________________________________________________________

_A few days earlier…_

"I hear by grant the Heart Of The Rose to Sonic the hedgehog," The mayor of station square said proudly.

The crowd clapped, cheered, and dog whistled at Sonic while he took a bow and gave a trademark grin and thumbs up.

"Sonic the hedgehog has once again saved our city from turmoil. If it wasn't for him Dr. Eggman would have terrorized Station Square with those awful robots and take over. So we reward him with the honor of taking a very valuable artifact that's over 1000 years old and belonged to a princess that once lived in station square. So let's give one more round of applause to Sonic. Thank-you."

A man in a suit next to the mayor handed Sonic the silver necklace with a heart locket and roses swirling around it and a pink diamond shaped like a heart in the middle. Sonic took the necklace and smiled once more then looked up at the big clock on the train station wall behind him.

"_Oh shoot. It's 4:00. I had a date with Amy an hour ago. She's gonna kill me. Ah well… I'll just give her some roses. And what am I suppose to do with a girl's necklace anyways!?"_

Sonic walked off the platform and scratched his head nervously. "Time to get going." The cobalt hedgehog wiped off his famous red and white sneakers and darted off in the direction of Amy Rose's house.

***

_Knock! Knock!_

"Amy Please! I'm sorry! It was in my honor, I had to go!"

Amy swung the door open and crossed her arms over her chest. "Hmph."

"Amy don't be like that please."

"Well! You could have told me instead of having me wait at the coffee shop for an hour. You always do this. You miss our dates then kiss up to me. Then I'm stupid for accepting your apology EVERYTIME."

Sonic sighed and looked to the ground. Amy felt tears build up in her eyes and a lump develop in her throat.

"Why? Is it because you hate me? Just please tell me what I'm doing wrong," Amy whispered.

"No! No! Amy it's not you I-" Sonic stopped in mid-sentence as he saw a tear escape Amy's pretty jade eyes. She wiped it quickly and looked away but more seemed to escape.

"Amy I'm sorry. It's just I'm…not good with this stuff," Sonic said gently. He put his gloved finger up to her eye and wiped away a tear.

"Just admit it! I'm nothing but a big bother to you!" Amy started to cry and buried her face into her hands.

"Amy…" Sonic pulled her into a hug while Amy buried her face into his chest and wrapped her arms around his back.

"Amy you don't bother me to much. I don't mind having you around. I like you okay?"

"You do?" Amy sobbed and looked up at Sonic. Sonic wiped away another tear and smiled at her.

"Yeah. I do. Now cheer up I have something to give you. Close your eyes." Amy shut her eyes while Sonic turned her around and put the necklace gently around her neck.

"_Wow this necklace is old. I wonder how you shut the clasp."_

Sonic struggled with the clasp til he finally got it shut. "Okay open."

Amy opened her eyes and gasped at the beautiful necklace she saw. "Oh, Sonic!" She turned around and put Sonic in a death grip. Sonic patted her back a couple times then pried her off of him.

"That's why I missed our date."

"It's so beautiful. Thank-you." Amy looked into Sonic's eyes and started blushing a rosy pink. Sonic realized she was looking at him and he looked into her eyes and started blushing. He scratched his head and they continued looking at each other. Sonic put his hands on Amy's shoulders and she started to move her face towards his.

"Hey Sonic!" Sonic pulled away from Amy quickly and turned his back to her.

"You were suppose to fight me today remember?"

"You were suppose to try out my new prototype of the tornado!"

Sonic looked at Tails and Knuckles, beat red, and scratched his head again. "I…uh. What are you guys doing here anyway?"

"You made plans with them today too! Jerk!" Amy stomped inside and slammed the door.

"Amy!"

"So you had a hot date," Knuckles laughed.

"It's not like that," Sonic argued.

"Looks like it," Tails laughed.

"Whatever lets go," Sonic said quickly and ran ahead.

"Wait for us!"

"Tails, he's just embarrassed. He likes her and he knows it. Let's go." Tails and Knuckles ran full speed after Sonic.


	2. True Feelings?

_Thanks for the reviews. Really appreciated. Sorry for the shortie short chapter. But I accidentally slept all day because of track. IT'S ALMOST OVER!!! I just have regionals Friday soo...I don't know if I'm going though. So what do you think is gonna happen next?? I think you'll enjoy whatever it is...:) __**Review!!!**_

Sonic sat on the couch in Tail's workshop with his arms crossed over his chest.

"So why were you blushing then huh?"

"Why were your face so close together? Do you like her or not?" Tails swayed from side to side waiting for a reply.

"Uh….You know what butt out," Sonic growled.

"We're your friends ya know you can tell us anything. Just like Knuckles told me he ,uh, had the hots for Rouge," Tails laughed nervously.

"I WHAT! No I don't!"

While the two argued Sonic put his hand under his chin and looked out the window. _"What happened to me back there? I let my guard down for one minute and I almost kiss Amy…and Tails and Knuckles almost caught me! I have to be more careful. They got that right…I like her. But nobody has to know."_

"Well Sonic! Knuckles just admitted he does like Rouge a little. What about you?"

"Honestly…I-"

"Speed it up already," Knuckles snapped.

"_Should I tell them. I mean their my best friends but…"_

"I…don't." Sonic said quickly and looked away before they knew he was lying.

***

Amy slid her back against the door and hit the ground. She hugged her knees and laid her head on them, waiting for the voices outside to go away so she could think.

"_Tails, he's just embarrassed. He likes her and he knows it. Let's go." _

"What?" Amy got up and looked out the window to see if they were still outside but they were gone. She sunk back to her knees and let out a deep breath.

"_Could he really like me? He said that he likes me but I didn't know it was like that. Tails and Knuckles think so too…but why did he turn his back on me when Tails and Knuckles came. Was he really going to kiss me?"_

Amy pondered over her thoughts for a while not knowing what to make of them. "I'll talk to him tomorrow for sure."


	3. The Present day

_**Yay I actually got this done. The adventure begins :) (Yeah I know I sound corny) So here it is...**_

_Present day..._

Sonic got up and stretched his legs from sleeping on Tail's small couch in his workshop last night. He looked outside and saw it was sunny and smiled.

"_Perfect day to explore… Well I'm outta here."_

With that thought Sonic swung his arms and stood on one foot and the next minute he was gone.

***

"Mmmm." Amy turned on her side and opened her eyes and yawned. She felt refreshed and ready for anything. She jumped out of bed and went to her closet.

"What if I try something different just for today?" Amy slid all of her red dresses out of the way and pulled out a white sun dress with light pink leaves on it to match her necklace and pulled some white and pink plaid high wedges out. She went to her vanity and went through her headbands til she had the one that matched her wedges and put her outfit on. She put her bangs over her eye and looked at her completed look.

"Wow! I look great…" Amy twirled the necklace around her neck and smiled.

"I'm glad I didn't take this off. The clasp looks old. I don't even know how I would take it off." Amy flipped her hair and blushed.

"_Sonic…"_

Amy looked outside and saw it was a beautiful summer day. "Well better get going if I'm gonna find him. It's 9:00 so I should at least find him in a couple hours."

With that Amy got up from her vanity and rushed out the door and made sure to lock it before running off towards the direction of Station Square.

***

"Wow what a day," Sonic said happily. He looked at the clock on the train station and saw it was 12:00.

"Lunch time," Sonic mumbled and pet his growling stomach.

"_Hmm what do I-"_

Sonic's eyes got wide as he saw a chili dog stand by the fountain of Station Square. He licked his lips and ran over there.

"Hello there. What can I get ya?"

"Yeah I would like your…extra spicy chilidog please!"

"Coming up." A second later the man handed Sonic a chilidog and Sonic went to a table with black wired chairs and sat down.

"Mmm…" Sonic lifted the chilidog to his mouth and licked his lips.

"SONIC!!! Sonic!"

Sonic growled and looked over to see Amy running with a terrified look on her face. "What do ya mind!? I'm trying to eat," Sonic growled.

"FINE! Who needs you! Jerk!" Amy kept running straight ahead to the train station even though she was out of breath.

"What's her problem anyways?" Sonic lifted the chilidog back up to his lips and was about to shove it in when he saw Eggman fly by in the gray thing he always in. **(Sorry don't know what it's called)** Seconds later he saw something black zoom by. He sat there with his mouth open for a minute and finally dropped his chilidog.

"Amy! Aw man," Sonic whined. He took one quick bite of his chilidog and sucked on his fingers before running off in the direction Amy went.


	4. Chase

**Okay so here it is. I made it long for once. yay me! Review plz**_!!!_

Amy ran as fast as she could looking back constantly until she got inside a train to Mystic Ruins and sat down. She sunk into her seat breathing heavily with her hand on her chest.

"_That jerk couldn't even help me! Let alone give me a compliment on my outfit… I wonder where he's at, I hope he still isn't chasing me."_

_**Flashback:**_

"Sonic! Sonic! Man I'll never find him…" Amy continued to walk through the city and sighed. Suddenly she heard screams. She turned around quickly, ready to summon her hammer.

"That's right. You may not have found him. But I've found you," Eggman laughed.

"What do you want?"

"I need to borrow you for a little project. Shouldn't take long if it already started working on it's own," Eggman laughed.

"_What is he talking about!? I don't want to stay here and find out."_

Amy turned and started to run, with Eggman on her heels, to the train station when she spotted Sonic.

_**-End of flashback**_

Amy finally got her breath back and sighed.

"Are you alright deary? I've been watching you the whole time. You look scared and worried," An elderly woman asked sitting across from Amy.

"No I'm fine," Amy lied. "Oh here is my stop," Amy said quickly and pulled the line for the train to stop.

"We are now at the Mystic Ruins. If this is your destination, please exit now."

Amy waved good-bye and got up quickly from her seat and out the station. Amy walked with her head down while leaving the train station, and started to head for the forest. Suddenly Amy felt her waist being squeezed tightly and saw cold metal claws gripping her. They lifted her up til she was face to face, high from the ground, with Eggman.

"Why didn't you just give up before? You knew you were going to get caught," Eggman laughed.

Amy gritted her teeth and wriggled around trying to get free. Amy realized one arm wasn't stuck in the claw so she shut her eyes and her hammer appeared.

"What good is that? You can't break free," Eggman said confidently.

Amy pulled back her hammer and swung constantly while Eggman just laughed. Amy felt herself getting tired so she gave one final blow and the claw let loose.

"WHAT? NO! Wait she has no where to go anyway."

Amy felt herself dropping and shut her eyes tight waiting for herself to hit the ground. Amy felt a soft thud and a grunt then nothing.

Amy opened her eyes and found herself in Shadow's arms as he ran towards the forest.

Eggman lowered himself to the ground, expecting to find Amy, but saw no one.

"Argh!"

Shadow made it into the forest safely with Amy. "Thank-you for saving me Shadow," Amy said quietly.

"I didn't come to save you. Damn your heavy," Shadow growled.

"What's that suppose to mean!? Put me down now!"

Shadow huffed and laughed. "I don't take orders from anybody. Especially you."

Amy squirmed and kicked until Shadow finally put her down. "Stop kicking. You know what stand still I don't even need you."

"Huh? Well then what do you want?"

Shadow stood there with his arms crossed. "Shadow did you retrieve the necklace? Shadow come in!"

Shadow growled and lifted his arm up. "I'm busy," He said and pushed a button and Rouge's voice disappeared.

"My necklace?" Amy covered the necklace on her chest with her hand and turned away from Shadow. "You can't have it! Sonic gave it to me."

"I don't have time to play games. Give it to me," Shadow demanded.

"No!"

"I don't want to be rough but I will." Shadow grabbed Amy and held her tightly while her arms swung wildly. One of Amy's arms collided with Shadow's face and hit him and he released her quickly.

"Damn you! That's it."

***

Sonic ran all the way to Mystic Ruins as fast as he could. He headed into the forest to look for Amy.

"_Why would Shadow be following Eggman and Amy. What would he want with her?"_

"Amy! Amy!" Sonic yelled until he saw a bright light and a loud thud.

"Amy," Sonic said running in the direction of the light.

***

Amy laid on the ground with one eye open and her cheeks were dirty and scratched and her outfit was ripped.

"Now sit still," Shadow said angrily.

"_Amy…Amy!"_

"Oh no. Not that hedgehog again of all places." (**Sound familiar?)**

"Stop…please," Amy mumbled.

Shadow rolled her over and fumbled with the clasp. " How the hell do I get this off?" He rolled Amy back over and shook her shoulders. "Tell me!"

Amy pretended to fall unconscious while Shadow shook her.

"_Amy! Amy!"_

"Damn. He's too close. I guess I'll have to take you with me back to the GUN base." Shadow picked up Amy and threw her over his shoulder.

"_Jerk doesn't have any manners! This is not how you carry a girl an…Sonic. Sonic!"_

"Sonic," Amy mumbled.

Shadow growled and jumped so Amy knew to shut up and looked over his shoulder and saw Sonic standing there.

"Damn," Shadow said and started to run but Sonic jumped in front of him.

"Where do you think you're going with Amy?"

"Outta my way," Shadow growled but Sonic didn't move.

"Why do you want her?"

Shadow glared at him and turned to run but Sonic did a homing attack into his back and made him throw Amy into the air and fly into a bush. Sonic caught Amy and quickly ran deeper into the forest. Sonic ran full speed, even though he didn't see Shadow, til he got to a meadow. He made his way to a tree and slid against it and settled Amy into his lap. He rubbed his fingers across a scratch on Amy's face.

"_I gotta get her some place safe."_

Sonic lifted Amy up a little and wrapped his arms around her and gave her soft squeeze before setting her back down. He pulled a small black bracelet out of his quills and lifted it up to his mouth.

"Tails. I need a ride. You know how to find me."

"Gotcha Sonic. I'm on my way."

Sonic let his wrist fall back to his side and waited for Tails to arrive while he hugged Amy softly.


	5. Going down

_Sorry it took sooo long. I spent the night with my brother and sister for three days. Plus this is the last week of track. I have a meet tomorrow. I have no idea how I'm gonna update this week but I'll try! Here it is..._

Sonic hopped up and held Amy carefully as he saw the tornado come into sight. Tails lowered the plane and Sonic hopped up on the wing and jumped in.

"Let's go," Tails said starting the plane.

There was an awkward silence between Tails and Sonic for a minute until Tails finally said something.

"So do I even want to know what's going on?"

"Nah. I barely even know. What would Shadow want with Amy?"

"Why are you jealous?"

"Nu-No," Sonic stuttered and start blushing.

"Well. I don't know. Shadow just grabbed Amy for some reason?"

"Well no. Eggman was after her first but Shadow went after both Amy and Eggman. But ended up trying to take Amy before Eggman I guess."

"Well have you ever thought of him maybe just chasing Eggman and just saved Amy? Or were you to jealous?"

"Your starting to be like Knuckles. No I never thought of that. But then why would he try to take her after he saved her?"

"Was she unconscious?"

"Yeah when I came. But who knows what he did."

"I know Shadow isn't the brightest person but I don't think he would hurt Amy. Maybe he wanted to take her somewhere safe."

"Well why didn't he just give her to me!?"

"Maybe because he doesn't like you very much," Tails laughed.

"Maybe your right. But then again…"

"Well where are we heading? To drop Amy off at home?"

"No. Take her to my house with us. They still might be after her."

"Alright sit back. This might be a while."

Sonic sat back and adjusted Amy in his lap and started to doze off.

***

"_Uh that was a long nap. Longer then I expected… But when he was hugging me and stroking my hair it felt so good. I wonder why he was hugging me…"_

Amy opened her eyes and saw Sonic's chest and her hand was on it. She took it away quickly and turned bright pink. She tried to sit up but noticed Sonic still had his hands wrapped around her waist and legs. She looked up and saw Sonic snoring and started to giggle. Sonic's eyes shot open and she covered her mouth and face a little because she was still blushing.

"Hi," Sonic said tiredly but happy.

"Hi," Amy through her hands sort of muffled.

Tails adjusted a mirror in the front and watched the two stare at each other for what seemed like forever.

"Are you guys just gonna sit there and stare at each other?"

They both turned away from each other blushing, acting like they weren't just staring, and looked at Tails.

Amy sat up in Sonic lap and was about to move to the side and share the seat with him. "Uh…Sonic? You can let go now."

"Huh? Oh." Sonic pulled his arms away quickly and Amy scooted to the side of him.

"So let's get down to business before you guys start staring again. What's really going on Amy? Why are Eggman and Shadow after you?"

Amy bowed her head and started to play with her necklace. "I-"

"Tails watch out," Sonic said quickly.

Tails saw gun shots being fired and tilted the plane suddenly, causing Sonic and Amy to fall on the floor on top of each other, while Tails just barely dodged the shots.

Sonic helped Amy back while she fixed her hair and tried to adjust her dress since a strap was missing.

"We'll talk later," Tails said tilting the plane trying to dodge the sudden attacks. Suddenly the plane shook fiercely and started to go down.

"Tails try and get control of the plane!" Sonic got up from his seat and tried to take the steer while Tails struggled to keep it in control.

"I can't!" Smoke started to appear and the plane went down quickly.


	6. Deal?

_Sorry for the wait to anyone who was waiting. I had alot of track and homework. All city is Tuesday then I'm done! yay! well here it is..._

"Ugh…my head," Amy groaned. She opened up her eyes and found herself laying on a cold metal floor and bars surrounding her, Sonic, and Tails.

Amy got up and crawled over to Tails and Sonic and shook them simultaneously. "Sonic! Tails! Wake up!"

Amy stopped shaking them after a while and laid Sonic's head on her lap and stroked his quills. Outside the bars was a whole bunch of machinery, a big computer, and a empty chair in front of it.

"Eggman," Amy growled.

"So I see you finally woke up," Eggman said and gave a sick smile.

"Leave us alone!"

"But you see I can't. You've got something I want."

"Well let them go and keep me."

"Well if you give me your necklace I will. I tried to take it off myself but I don't seem to know how. So if you will, please take it off, and give it to me."

"Okay. Whatever you want." Amy fumbled with the clasp and struggled to get it off but she couldn't, which earned growls from Eggman.

"Stop playing games with me. Give it to me or I will take it off for you. And it won't be pretty."

"I really can't," Amy shot back.

"You pink pest. I've had enough. Shadow! Rouge! Report to me immediately."

Seconds later Shadow and Rouge appeared in the doorway with grins on their face.

"Yes doctor?" Shadow crossed his arms and directed a glare at Amy. Amy shuddered and looked away.

"Shadow do me a favor and bring me this insolent pink hedgehog."

"Of course doctor," Shadow said evilly heading for the cage.

Sonic groaned and started to open his eyes from the sudden movement of Amy shaking. He steadied his focus on Shadow and got up from Amy's lap, leaving her sitting on her knees on the floor, and stood up in front of her and held out his arms.

"I don't think so. If you want her you better get rid of me first."

"Sounds like a challenge. So be it," Shadow laughed and lunged at Sonic. Sonic moved out the way but not quick enough and Shadow tackled him to the ground. Amy backed into the corner of the cage and watched the two fight. Shadow gained the upper hand and knocked Sonic into a bar causing him to loose his breath. Before Amy knew it she felt herself be picked up by Shadow.

"Stop put me down!" Amy kicked and squealed but Shadow carried her roughly by her waist out the cage.

"Here," Shadow mumbled and threw Amy on the floor, watching her almost fall flat on her face but her hands stopped her. Amy wiped her hair out of her face and glared at Shadow.

"Now…Rouge get that thing from around her neck," Eggman ordered.

Rouge went behind Amy and pulled her arms behind her back with one arm and struggled with the clasp in the other hand.

"Well…?"

"Sorry doctor but it's stuck."

"Hmm…time for Plan B. Perfect. It's working perfectly." Eggman looked at Amy sitting helplessly on the floor and smiled. He gave another sick laugh and got in her face. "You won't be the same for much longer. Your eyes say it all."

"What?" Amy scooted away from him and hugged her knees. He slid a mirror across the floor. Amy was hesitant but she finally grabbed it and dropped it after what she saw. Her eyes were black. Amy shut her eyes tightly and shook her head.

"No…no," Amy mumbled it over and over again.

"Everything will be fine if you do as I say. Your friends will be as good as free. Do we have a deal, Amy?" Eggman held out his hand and waited for Amy.

"No, Amy! Don't listen to him," Sonic yelled.

"He's trying to use you. I'm not sure how but he is," Tails yelled.

Amy glared at them and shook her head no then looked back at Eggman, "Deal."


	7. Change complete

_Ok finally no more track! So my updates will be more frequent and I can get back to my story. So here it is. Honestly I think this chapter sucks but this is how my ideas roll so tell me what you think. **Review.**_

"Make sure you watch her. You'll know when she has changed," Eggman whispered to Shadow and turned back to Amy. "Now you can have whatever you want if you do as I say. So if you need anything Rouge and Shadow will take care of it for you. Right?"

"Right," Rouge said and Shadow grunted.

"Now I have some business to tend to," Eggman said and left the room.

"Now don't try anything funny," Shadow growled and let her arm go.

Amy rubbed it for a second and walked over to the cage Sonic and Tails were in. "Don't worry I'm gonna get you guys outta here."

"I don't know if Eggman is gonna stay loyal to his word," Tails whispered while eyeing Shadow.

"Man my head hurts," Amy groaned and slid her back against the bars.

"You okay, Amy? I told you not to make that deal," Sonic said and stuck his hand through the bar and put it on Amy's. "I don't want you to pay for something that was my fault."

"I know," Amy mumbled. She turned around and faced Sonic.

"What's happening to you? Your eyes…," Sonic cupped Amy's face in his hands and studied her eyes.

"I don't know. But everything is because of this necklace. Now I can't even take it off and I-" Amy stopped talking and her head went into her lap and she started to suck in air rapidly.

"Amy!" Sonic watched as her back went up and down quickly matching the speed of her breath.

Rouge ran over to Amy and laid her back in her lap. "Come on girl. Wake up. Shadow we have to get this off before it happens."

Shadow ran to Rouge's side and tried to take the necklace off again.

"Before what happens? Rouge? Come on Shadow…,"Tails asked and sat next to Sonic at the front of the cage where they could see what Shadow and Rouge were doing.

"NO! WHAT ARE YOU TRAITORS DOING!" Eggman came in and shot a gun at them and net flew out and caught Shadow and Rouge.

"I should've known. Your still working as government spies. Pathetic," Eggman bellowed. Eggman knelt down next to Amy's still body and got closer. Her eyes shot open and were blinking red. Amy sat up and with one swift movement of her hand Eggman flew across the room and hit the bars of the cage. Amy's eyes stop glowing and she stood up. She lifted up her arms and a bright light appeared.

"Oh no, Sonic! What's going on," Tails yelled.

"I don't know but we gotta save Amy."

When the bright light disappeared Amy stood there in a black sleeveless dress that went above her knees and a black headband and her new black eyes.

"Finally. I will rule all…alone," Amy laughed.


	8. Sandra

_Hey I finally did it. I know I said I was done with track but I have finals 2...and friends. Epescially a great one on here. HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!! This chapter is 4 u HeartBroken Destiny :) **Review plz!!**_

"Amy? Amy talk to me," Tails said desperately. Amy turned her head slowly and met Tail's eyes with a cold stare from her new black eyes. Suddenly her eyes started glowing and with one swift movement Tails flew to the other side of the cage into some bars and Shadow and Rouge, who were still trapped inside the net, flew into a wall. There was a grunt and a yelp heard from the net, then nothing. Sonic gulped and sweat droped as Amy looked his way.

But to his surprise her eyes stopped glowing and she just stared. "Why are you in a cage? Are you my boyfriend? Your really…handsome."

"_Wow even when she's not herself she still likes me… and asks a lot of questions."_

"I think I'll spare you. But I hope you're a good boyfriend. Did I lock you in there? Hmm…I must be very naughty," Amy laughed and made her way to the cage and unlocked it and made her way inside towards Sonic. Sonic gulped and started to back away. But before he even noticed, or saw, Amy was in front of him and grabbed him by some fur.

"It's against my beliefs to have a boyfriend ever since I was forced to have one and get married to him but…there is something about you." Amy slid her free hand across Sonic's cheek, making him even more nervous, and put her mouth near his cheek and breathed on it.

"I…Amy come on snap out of it," Sonic said quickly.

"Fool. There is no more of this 'Amy' haven't you noticed? Maybe I should dispose of you…"

"Amy please you've gotta snap out of it! Don't you remember me, Sonic. Amy I can help you, I really can, I care about you."

Amy slapped her hand over her forehead and her breath started to quicken. "S…o..ni…c? No. NO! No one really cares about anybody!"

"Amy?"

"There is no Amy."

"I know she's still in there. Bring her back!"

"Stubborn…but so cute," Amy cooed. She threw Sonic back to the floor and wiped her hand on her dress as if Sonic had fleas.

Amy walked out of the cage and shut the door with a slam. "Now don't upset me or I will do away with you. Bye, boyfriend." With that Amy walked out of the room.

"Wait! I have to…watch her. I hope she's okay. She doesn't even know where she's going."

"…Sonic," Tails mumbled. He tried to sit up but yelped in pain.

"Tails!" Sonic ran over to his side and helped sit him up.

"Did…Didja see that? The way she stopped and said your name. She's still in there Sonic. Don't worry I know how much you care about her and like her-"

"I-"

"No need to argue. You don't even have to tell her yet. But we do have to help her. We have to find some way to get her out of her current state. She seemed to remember you. But if I try or Shadow or Rouge it might not work because she doesn't know us like she knows you. So you have to do something to trigger her memory. Or stimulate her mind. We could try the direct approach and talk to her but that might not be enough…we need a physical connection."

"Yet!?"

"Where you even listening to me!? You know what listen to this: KISS HER!"

"WHAT!?"

"_Boy when will he ever listen to me?"_

"You have to. It might be the best and only way."

"_Me…kiss AMY!! I have feelings for her but I don't want her to know…til I'm ready. I might not ever be ready. But maybe I should be ready… What if she remembers me kissing her somehow? If it's the only way to save her then…I will. I actually don't mind other than that."_

"Tails I think there is another way. Don't you wanna find out what or who is inside of her?"

"Well yeah…but it seems powerful so if we wait to long we might find out something we don't wanna know."

"I guess your right," Sonic mumbled, "I guess I could try and talk to her but if not then I'll…kiss her."

"Great. But how do we get her back in here?"

"I don't know I guess we wait." Sonic sat back against the cage and put his hands behind his head.

"That's Sonic for ya." Tails sighed and rested his back against the cage.

***

"Wake up!" Sonic felt a splash of cold water and blinked rapidly to keep the water out.

"Bout time, boyfriend. It's almost time."

Sonic coughed and sat up. "Time…for what?"

"For me to pay back all these pathetic humans for forcing me to love someone. Let's go," Amy ordered. Amy turned to leave but Sonic grabbed her hand.

"Amy…please hear me out."

"Stop calling me Amy. I'll give you a chance to talk just don't call me that. Call me Sandra."

"_Sandra? I wonder if Shadow, Rouge, or Eggman knows who this is…"_

"Ok…Sandra if your listening to me…blaming everyone for someone else's faults isn't gonna help. Sandra trust me. Anger doesn't help anything." 'Sandra' looked into Sonic's eyes and started getting dizzy and slapped her hand on her head again.

"No your lying!" Sandra tried to turn away but Sonic grabbed her hand and turned her around. "I'm not just saying this for my health. I actually…care…Amy." She gave him a weird look and sucked air in rapidly.

"…Sonic?" Sonic knew Amy was back and Sandra was gone for the moment so he decided to take the chance and pulled Amy into him.

"_Here goes nothing…"_

Sonic cupped her face and shut his eyes tight and pressed his lips hard against Amy's.


	9. The Truth About Sandra

_Sorry (I say that alot don't I) but it's hard the write this and do finals at the same time. But schools almost out so... Well here it is..._

Amy's eyes shot open and she tried to pry Sonic off of her. After Sonic felt Amy's push he let her go.

"Amy?"

"Listen. If you wanna kiss me, you need to learn how," Amy teased and wiped off her lips.

"Amy!" Sonic pulled in Amy into a tight hug.

"I thought that was my job."

"Your back. Good now we have to get this necklace off of you." Sonic turned Amy around and tried to break the clasp.

"It's no use Sonic. It's not gonna work. We're gonna have to use force," Rouge said. Sonic jumped and turned around and saw Rouge standing there holding her arm with one eye shut and Shadow with his arms crossed.

"I've had enough of this hedgehog. Step aside. I won't hurt your girlfriend that much. She's still the enemy. With that thing on her she'll never be the same."

"No your wrong. I can't let you hurt Amy!" Sonic stepped in front of Amy to block Shadow's path.

"Do you want her to hurt you first? Look at her eyes. She's still the same."

Sonic turned and looked into Amy's eyes. She looked sad and hurt but pushed Sonic aside anyways. "He's right."

"Like always," Shadow said and stepped up to Amy.

"Stop, Amy! You don't know what your talking about." Sonic tried to step between Shadow and Amy but Rouge grabbed him and pulled his arms behind his back.

"Get off of me!"

"No! Let him do it. Protecting her from what needs to be done isn't gonna get her back." Sonic and Rouge wrestled while Shadow turned Amy around and pulled his arm back to ready an attack.

"As long as you don't fight back things will be easy." Shadow added.

Sonic watched as Shadow's arm pulled back and tried to break away from Rouge's surprisingly strong death grip, but failed and bowed his head so he wouldn't have to watch. Sonic heard Amy yelp in pain and when he looked up she laid on the floor with her hair in her face.

"Amy!"

"Damn!" Shadow turned away from Amy and walked to where Rouge was holding Sonic. "It's no use. We just might have to rid of her as well of the necklace."

"We can't just do that, Shadow."

"Let me go." Rouge did as Sonic told her and let his arms go. Sonic darted over to Amy's side and cradled her in his arms.

"Amy! Wake up! Are you alright?" Sonic dug his face into Amy's neck and hugged her.

"Sonic stay away from her," Shadow growled before going over to Eggman.

Seconds later Amy's eyes shot open and were glowing red. "Sonic! Look out," Tails yelled from the cage.

Sonic felt a strong hand wrap around his neck and lift him up.

"You tricked me! Love is nothing but a lie and so are you! Say goodbye." Amy lifted Sonic up by his neck and threw him into a wall.

"Sonic!" Tails started banging on the cage bars.

"Will you stop! It's no use. Why try and fight back? Why don't I put you out of your misery too." Amy lifted her arm and extended it towards the cage and Tails flew to the other side of the cage.

"None of you will get in my way anymore." Another bright flash appeared and with that Amy disappeared too.

"Sonic! Are you all right?" Rouge ran to Sonic's side, along with Shadow, and sat him up.

"Ye…yeah," Sonic groaned. "Is Tails okay?"

"I'll go see." Rouge got up and ran to the cage but stopped when she saw Knuckles enter the door of the lab.

"Knuckie!" Rouge ran over to meet Knuckles.

"What's going on here?"

"Long story. But what we have to do is make sure everyone is alright and find out what's up with Amy and her necklace."

"Wait, Rouge what are you talking about?"

"Just come on!" Rouge pulled Knuckles by his arm and ran straight into Eggman and flew back into Knuckles.

"That's a big load," Rouge mumbled.

"Rouge!"

"It wasn't my fault!"

"You won't be able to stop her unless we hurry," Eggman said.

"What are you talking about, Doctor?" Shadow came up with Sonic leaning on his shoulder.

"My guess is she went to get the Master Emerald since Knuckles left it unguarded."

"WHAT!" Knuckles got up and grabbed Eggman by the collar and pulled him down towards him."

"Relax," Rouge cooed and pulled him back.

"I guess I shouldn't say Amy is doing all this when she's really not. The necklace that she has on belonged to an Evil Princess that once resided in Station Square. Her name was Sandra. She got the necklace from an evil gypsy that tricked her into believing she was gonna be forced to marry and love someone that was gonna hurt her later. Only the guy she was gonna marry was someone the gypsy had loved but he couldn't return her feelings. So the gypsy gave her the necklace and told her it would give her great power to destroy all. And that she did. She killed her family and the guy she was gonna marry. But afterwards the gypsy sealed her inside of the necklace for all eternity. After that the gypsy was never seen again. And since Sonic gave Amy that necklace, Sandra is using Amy's body to finish destroying all. She never learned the gypsy tricked her."

"So what do suggest, Eggman." Sonic asked.

"This won't be easy," Eggman said and put his hand on his chin.

"Actually it will be quite impossible."

Everyone turned and looked at Tails, who was still inside the cage.

"Tails. I'm so sorry I forgot to get you out." Rouge ran over to the cage and unlocked the door and helped Tails out, who was badly bruised.

"With the power of the necklace, which don't even know half of what it can do, and the Master Emerald we won't be able to stop her in our normal forms. We would need the chaos emeralds, and soon before she comes back."

Knuckles sighed and pulled out the red chaos emerald. "I found it the other day."

Eggman pulled out the Dark blue Chaos emerald while Shadow growled and pulled out the white and green chaos emeralds. Shadow then looked at Rouge and tapped his foot. Knuckles walked up to Rouge and put his face near hers.

"Well?"

"Alright! Alright!" Rouge pulled out the purple one and kissed it before handing it to Knuckles.

Tails sighed and pulled out the yellow one. "We're still one short."

"No we're not." Sonic slowly unwrapped his arm from around Shadow and reached into his quills.

Tails ears perked up and he looked up in time to see Amy crash through the ceiling and land on top of Sonic before he could get out his emerald.

"Not So fast. You thought I didn't know that you guys had chaos emeralds, did you? Well I was just letting you hold them while I collected an important artifact. Sonic grunted and tried to push Amy off of him but even with her body on him and one hand he was no match. Amy opened her hand and the Master Emerald appeared in a small form.

"The Master Emerald!" Knuckles tried to charge at Amy but Rouge held him back.

"Don't Knuckles! She's stronger than what you think!"

Amy laughed and closed her hand again. "No use fighting back now. Now give me what I came for." Amy pinned Sonic's hand over his hand with one hand.

"Amy stop!"

"Your not gonna trick me this time."

Amy was about to reach her free hand into his quills but stopped when Sonic shut his eyes.


	10. It's real this time

_Finally. The last chapter and the last day of school tomorrow. Now I can write all I want!!! So yeah... I'm gonna go back through and edit this and tell me what you thought of the story._** Review!**

"Sorry not this time "girlfriend". The chaos emeralds started to illuminate, then shine brightly, and flew over to Sonic and spun around at an increasing speed.

"No!" Amy shielded her eyes from the growing intensity of the light and let go of Sonic. When she opened her eyes again she saw a golden hedgehog with piercing red eyes staring at her intensely.

"Well, if you want it that way. Fine." Amy stood up and closed her eyes tight. Another bright light shown, blinding everyone temporarily.

"Sonic! Stop, Amy, please," Tails pleaded as he saw Amy have Sonic in the air by his neck.

Sonic smiled and with one effortless swipe of his hand he broke Amy's grip. Amy held her arm in shock for a minute and then gave a sick laugh.

"Your stronger than I thought. Well I guess it's time for me to step it up." Sonic realized Amy's quills had grown out and her dress got longer and she had a scepter in her free hand.

"What can I say? I'm full of surprises," Sonic said cockily. Amy's eyes started to glow and she lunged forward at Sonic.

"Quick, Shadow! Change into your super form with me," Sonic yelled quickly. Shadow laughed quick and held up his hand.

"Chaos Control!" Sonic watched as Amy froze in her spot.

"What was that for, Shadow?"

"Sorry, hedgehog. But this is your battle. You wouldn't forgive me if something were to happen to her if I were too rough. I know you like her."

"We don't have time for this!" Sonic watched as the effects of chaos control started to wear off.

"What are you doing, Shadow! We have to help," Rouge yelled.

"I'd be doing all the work. He's to scared to even attack her back. But he better learn how to fast or she will hurt him first."

The effects wore off and before Sonic knew it Amy lunged at him and he flew out the way barely missing.

"What's wrong? Too scared to fight your beloved, Amy, back?"

"We'll just see about that," Sonic muttered and flew full speed towards Amy and tackled her to the ground and held her there.

"Sorry, but I can't let this battle go any further "Sandra". Sonic pinned Amy's hands over here head and leaned forward and shut his eyes and kissed Amy softly on the lips. Amy kicked and squirmed violently. Suddenly her kicking faded and she went limp under Sonic. But Sonic still didn't stop the kiss.

"_I can't be afraid. This kiss is real this time."_

Everyone continued to watch, Tails smiling at his bro's sudden courage, Rouge holding on to Knuckles' arm while he blushed, Eggman had a faint smile on, and Shadow just watched emotionless with his arms crossed.

Amy's eyes started to flutter and when she opened them fully she saw Sonic still in his super form kissing her. She slowly closed her eyes again and started to return the kiss, but to her surprise Sonic didn't pull away. When Sonic felt Amy kiss back he forced himself to continue kissing her until she pushed him off. If she ever would… Sonic let Amy's arms go and put his hand on her cheek and deepened the kiss. Finally after what seemed like forever Amy pushed Sonic back.

Before Sonic got off of Amy, with one light swipe of his hand, he broke the necklace. Sonic then got off of Amy and shut his eyes and his glowing form dissipated.

Amy had a light blush on her face, as she realized everyone was watching, but still smiled. Sonic's blush was a little deeper but he smiled cockily while scratching his head.

"What was that for? Just to save me again?"

"No…I, uh, well," Sonic continued to stutter while everyone waited for his answer.

"Well," Amy demanded as her temper started to rise.

"He likes you," Shadow said bluntly. Rouge hit his arm and covered his mouth.

"I always knew you did," Amy said cockily but in a playful way as she walked up to Sonic.

"Don't be to sure about that," Sonic teased back before receiving a kiss from Amy.

"Okay, enough!"

"What's wrong, Knuckles? You jealous," Rouge teased.

"Hmph. No!"

"Okay everybody out! You've worn out your never issued welcome," Eggman bellowed.

Shadow huffed and turned to walk away.

"Wait for me, Shadow!" Rouge kissed Knuckles on the cheek then ran to Shadow's side and they left.

Knuckles stood there holding his cheek with a light blush on his face. "Uh…"

"You happy?"

"Shut up, Tails!" Tails chuckled and started to walk out of Eggman's lab with Knuckles and Sonic and Amy closely behind.


End file.
